Love Hurts
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Summery: Kagome is walking through the woods after catching Inuyasha with Kikyo AGAIN and comes across an amazing castle and who does it belong to, no other than the ice prince Sesshoumaru. Also she has a secret which is about to be found out. And after a


**Love Hurts**

**Summery: Kagome is walking through the woods after catching Inuyasha with Kikyo AGAIN and comes across an amazing castle and who does it belong to, no other than the ice prince Sesshoumaru. Also she has a secret which is about to be found out. And after a terrible tragedy will Sesshoumaru be able to cope. **

"Baka Inuyasha why does he always tell me to get lost every time him and that dead bitch needs sometime alone, it's just not fair he let's Sango and Miroku hang round and tells me to buzz off oh, wait till I get my hands around his throat.

Oh well I am not going to go back to him anyway I have had enough, I am just going to keep walking up this trail till I have blown off some steam. If I'm lucky I might find a spring up here." As she continued walking she couldn't stop thinking of the man she had fallen for since she gave up on Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru.

As Kagome travelled up the path she came across the most beautiful castle she had ever seen in her life. As she walked closer the house became even more gorgeous. It was 4 stories high and had gargoyles hanging off and had vines slithering round the towers with Pink Cherry Blossoms dangling off them. As she approached the door she was about to open it when a little green imp came running out with makeup and a blonde wig on.

"Master Jaken come back you haven't put on your dress yet". Shouted a little girl, who chased after the imp.

"Stay back you Baka wench or I will beat you again later"

The young girl stopped and looked at the marks on her arms and legs then turned around to see Kagome behind her.

"Kagome you are back" screamed the young girl pulling her sleeve back down her arm "I've missed you so much"

"Hi Rin I have missed you to, what did Jaken just say, has he been abusing you and where is lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome asked in a worried voice

"Well lord Sesshoumaru has gone to the East to visit the Easton lord and will be home anytime soon."

Rin didn't answer about Jaken abusing her so she thought she would leave it for now and would ask her later.

As the girls were talking about what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other Sesshoumaru came back from his journey and was surprised to see Kagome.

"Oh, lord Sesshoumaru you have returned". Rin ran over and hugged his leg, Sesshoumaru patted her head and said

"I trust you have behaved yourself Rin?"

Rin didn't answer instead she ran into the castle and slammed her bedroom door shut. Sesshoumaru looked very confused and turned round to Kagome after putting on his emotionless mask once again.

"Kagome I see you have stumbled across my castle, tell me how long have you been here and why you have come here?" the lord asked

"Well lord Sesshoumaru I was leaving Inuyasha for good after he told me to get lost to so that he could be with his dead lover when I stumbled upon your most beautiful palace and I have only been here for an hour." Replied Kagome "May I ask Lord Sesshoumaru what about your other palace that is around 5 miles from here, I thought that was your palace?"

"This palace in front of you is my parents so it's normal that I call it my own and my other palace is being rebuilt after my father's enemy Takemaru attacked me and destroyed it" Replied Sesshoumaru "He is really my uncle but as you can tell I don't see him that way"

After a short conversation Sesshoumaru offered Kagome to live with him to school Rin. She agreed and they walked inside the palace.  
The inside of it was huge; there were white walls with strips of gold paper with crescent moons on, a gold tiles with a silver pattern and really posh furniture placed all around the place. As she was staring in amazement Sesshoumaru began to talk to her.

"Kagome what do you think made Rin run upstairs when I asked her did she behave?"

"Well I am not really sure but I think Jaken had been abusing her because when I came today I heard Jaken say 'stay back you Baka wench or I will beat you again later' and when I looked at Rin's arms and legs there were bruises all over the place" after Kagome answered him Jaken walked in the room and Sesshoumaru let out a deadly growl.

Sesshoumaru dragged Jaken into another room and Kagome could hear Sesshoumaru beating and threatening Jaken. 5 minutes later Sesshoumaru walked out of the room with Jaken behind him holding his head.

Then Sesshoumaru took Kagome upstairs to his room and sat her down on the bed while Jaken walked off to find an ice pack.

"Kagome I know I don't know you that well and I didn't only ask you to stay and look after Rin, I really wanted you to stay because I love it when you are accompanying me, a smile is always on your beautiful face and I think …well…I think I…I love you…no I don't think it I know it I love you Kagome and I hope you hold the same feelings for me. I never want you to leave my side again" as this was being said Sesshoumaru's face was a bright colour of red (blushing).

**(A/N: Kagome has been in Sesshoumaru's care before when Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo for the first time and ran mindlessly until she fell unconscious into Sesshoumaru's embrace. Then he took her to the castle to get over what happened.)**

"Sesshoumaru…I never knew you felt the same way I did, I also love you and I want to be by your side forever" Then Kagome ran into Sesshoumaru's embrace. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her passionately. After they parted for breath they were about to kiss each other again when they heard three people down stairs arguing. Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to the banister of the stairs when they found Sesshoumaru's mother and father screaming at Sesshoumaru's uncle Takemaru.

"Brother, give me the great magical sword sounga or I will kill your precious Sesshoumaru" threatened Takemaru.

"You will not harm my son or you will not have the sounga" Sesshoumaru's father yelled back.

As the argument continued Sesshoumaru and Kagome were making their way down the stairs to Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Mother how long has this been going on for?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Oh, my son you have returned, well they have been doing this since we left the meeting with China this afternoon" His mother replied "and I notice you have a young girl with you, wait I know you, you are King Naraku's Heir to the Northern throne aren't you my dear?"

Kagome was suddenly shocked by her question 'how does she know me I have tried to keep it secret for 5 years and I have never seen her in my life I need to find out how she knew it was me'. Kagome then turned bowed and answered "yes my lady I am the daughter of king Naraku but I have been hiding it for 5 years may I ask you how you came to know it was me?" the lady of the western lands was amused by her answer by asking another question so she decided it was time she knew a secret she has kept with her husband and Naraku since she was born. "When you were born we were invited to the ceremony of your birth we also took 4 year old Sesshoumaru, but anyway when we arrived there your parents looked so proud that they gave birth to you a full-fledged Demoness, the most beautiful in all the land. As we approached your parents we congratulated them and Sesshoumaru went to your side in and watched you in your crib. He was looking in amazement at you and turned to me and said that you were holding his hand and giggling and then we saw him laughing with you I think that were the first time he was really happy. As the ceremony continued we watched you and Sesshoumaru playing around and then we decided that you and Sesshoumaru would be betrothed and would be married on the weekend off you eighteenth birthday, which is only two months away."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were speechless and didn't move a muscle until they heard the chaotic argument of Sesshoumaru's father and uncle stopped.

"Oh, great and what is that she holds around her neck? Asked Takemaru "wait don't tell me the necklace of love and protection, sweet if I kill the one who gave it to her then I can take it. Isn't that right Sesshoumaru?"

"Huh, Sesshoumaru you gave this to me, I can't even remember when I had it, wait why was this given to me?" Kagome asked confused.

Before Sesshoumaru could answer he was held up against the wall being strangled and drained of life. Takemaru just stood there holding his throat laughing at the pain his nephew was in. Sesshoumaru was hanging on to a thread of life until his father came to his rescue and knocking Takemaru unconscious into a wall. He told his men to throw Takemaru into the dungeon as he tried to wake his son. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's mother just stood there in shock, unable to move.

"Sesshoumaru wake up! …Sesshoumaru…?" Sesshoumaru's father was just holding his son pleading him to wake up.

Suddenly Kagome hand started to glow blue and she knew it was telling her to touch the man she loved. As she touched his pale lifeless body the blue glow on her hands became brighter and then suddenly disappeared. After the glow disappeared Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slightly and went into a coughing fit trying to breathe for air. Kagome couldn't believe she brought her lovers life back and embraced tightly crying in his arms.

"I can't believe your alive I thought I lost you, don't ever do that to me again I love you too much just to leave you go like that." Cried Kagome

"Don't worry you can't get rid of me that fast" Before Sesshoumaru could speak again Kagome grabbed his shoulders and brought his lips to hers while tears were still streaming down her eyes.

As all this was going on Sesshoumaru's parents were holding each other thanking that they hadn't lost their son. As soon as Kagome and Sesshoumaru parted lips Sesshoumaru's father came over to them, kissed Kagome's hand and started to speak

"Thank you ever so much for saving my sons life, I'm King Inutaisho if Sesshoumaru hasn't already introduced me and who might I have the presence of meeting, I am sure I have met you before"

Before Kagome could answer Sesshoumaru's mother spoke. "Don't you see darling its King Naraku's Daughter the one betrothed to Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome. Oh, and Kagome I am sorry I haven't told you my name yet I bet you think I am a terrible host; my name is Lady Jen Zi.

"No, no not at all I am just ha-"Before Kagome could finish Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and kissed her tenderly, his parents thought to tease him about this.

"Calm down son she isn't going any where and I don't think she wants to anything right now since you guys are sitting on the floor cuddling in view" Inutaisho couldn't do anything but laugh until his son gave him a death glare which caused him to stop.

Finally Kagome got off the floor and Sesshoumaru tried to stand but his legs failed him and he fell back down. Inutaisho walked over to him and helped his son to his feet. Just then Jaken came in bowed and said there were guests at the door.

"Jaken show them to me" Jaken bowed to Inutaisho and brought them in.

"Father" Kagome screamed and ran to embrace her father.

"It is good to see you again my daughter, I have never imagined you to be here. Oh, no offence to you Inutaisho"

"Don't worry about it I know you didn't mean it, oh wow look how much all your children have grown. Kami I am as dull as a brush could you name all the children again please?"

"Of course here is Kagura, Hakudoushi, Kanna, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sara, and Kikyo who isn't with me and of course Kagome."

"Wow a lot of Kids how can you handle them all? I have enough problems with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Kami you should have the father of the year award" Inutaisho said quite shocked

"Well you threaten them with a stick and they will obey, well they have misbehaved ever since their mother passed away but I suppose that's to be expected, they were all very close to her"

"I suppose that's true and anyway INUTAISHO Sesshoumaru barely misbehaves he only never listens if he is fighting Takemaru or Beating the life out of Inuyasha" Lady Jen Zi Growled angrily at her mate.

"You say that as if it is a good thing"

"It is"

"What!? You think beating Inuyasha is a good thing"

"Yea" Sesshoumaru said

"Keep out of this you and see look he does misbehave" Growled Inutaisho

Before anything got out of hand Naraku stepped in and saved the day. "Hey guys let's all chill and change the subject before somone gets hurt".

After all that dinner was ready and everyone sat and ate. After dinner Sesshoumaru walked into the royal garden and Kagome followed him. The garden had beautiful cherry blossom trees, a bench, a lake (good enough to swim in), and an ancient shrine with a training area in the corner of the garden.

"This is the most beautiful garden I have ever seen in my life, did you grow up with this garden?" asked Kagome

"Yes, it has been here for as long as I can remember and hasn't aged or changed one bit" replied Sesshoumaru, "I find it very romantic" Kagome looked up and was gob smacked at what he had just said and she also noticed that his emotionless mask had left and replaced with love.

He kissed her passionately and vowed he would be there for her for the rest of her life.

"Sesshoumaru since we are to be married and I will live in your castle when it's repaired can we tomorrow go get some of my belongings from my father's castle?"

"Of course my love, I will do anything for you" As he said this he nuzzled her neck.

"Let's go tell my father that we will travel to his tomorrow"

When Kagome told her father he nodded and set off home to gather her things ready for her.

(A/N: Back at Inuyasha's camp)

"Damn where is that Kagome she left this morning and hasn't come back, it's almost dark" Inuyasha sounded really concerned.

"Oh, Inuyasha get over it she's a big girl she can look after herself" Inuyasha nodded in agreement with Kikyo.

"You're just saying that because you don't care about her and you're her sister you disgust me, you sick dead miko" Shouted Sango in rage

"Stop calling me a dead miko and like you said she is my sister she is capable of looking after herself"

Sango was still fuming until Miroku put his hand on her shoulder "Don't Sango, Kagome is most properly blowing off some steam" As he said this he slid his arm down her back and groped her ass.

Slap "Miroku you Pervert"

"Sorry Sango I couldn't resist" Miroku still rubbing his face where a big red hand mark was placed.

The next morning Sesshoumaru and Kagome said Bye to Inutaisho and Jen Zi and set out to Kagome's castle with Rin, Jaken and the Dragon like Demon AhUn. They travelled for 2 hours when Kagome became tired of walking and Sesshoumaru saw her struggling so he picked her bridal style and kept on walking while Kagome nuzzled into Sesshoumaru's neck, Jaken looked really disgusted.

As they kept on travelling they neared Inuyasha's Forest when Kagome noticed she didn't have her yellow backpack and said "My love I left my bag with your stupid brother can we go retrieve it?"

"Yes we can" with that they neared Inuyasha's Camp.

As Kagome stepped through with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and went to charge for Sesshoumaru when Kagome stood in the way and Sesshoumaru let out an evil smirk.

Back at the Castle

"Honey can you smell that in the air?" asked Jen Zi

"Yes it smells like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are having a family reunion, come love let's go check it out" with that they left to find their children.

At Naraku's Castle

"Hey kids it smells like Kagome and Kikyo are together, let's go check It out" and with that Naraku and the Kids left.

Back at Inuyasha's Camp

"Kagome what are you doing? He's Sesshoumaru" asked Inuyasha confused

"I am well aware of that Inuyasha I am leaving you for him, the only reason I am here is to collect my belongings and say goodbye to Sango and Miroku."

Before Inuyasha could let out another word Inutaisho, Jen Zi, Naraku and the Kids arrived.

"Sesshoumaru you are not here to fight your brother or possibly kill him are you?" Inutaisho asked in an angry tone.

"Why would I want to dirty my claws on that disgusting half breed?" Before his father could tell him off for that comment he found Inuyasha growling really threatening at Jen Zi. Sesshoumaru jumped in the way of his mother showing Inuyasha he would not allow Inuyasha to harm his mother without a really bad punishment.

"Kagome, come here so you don't get yourself injured if a fight breaks out, k?" Naraku said

"Yes father" As Kagome walked passed Inuyasha he grabbed her arm thinking Naraku put her under a spell

"Inuyasha let go" Without losing eye contact with Sesshoumaru and Jen Zi he began to speak. "Kagome, what are you thinking Naraku is our arch foe what are you doing calling him father"

Before Kagome could answer Sesshoumaru snatched her from Inuyasha and Kikyo began to speak…

"Inuyasha, Kagome is Naraku's daughter, heir to the throne of the Northern lands. When she was a baby our parents decided that Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were to be married on the weekend of Kagome's eighteenth birthday!"

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Inuyasha, I have been hiding it for 5 years because I didn't want to be lady of the Northern lands since my mother died, OK, so get off my back about it"

"Hey don't talk to Inuyasha like that" SLAP Kikyo just snatched Kagome from Sesshoumaru and slapped her across the face.

Kagome held her face and said in bitter anger "Oh, no you didn't"and with that Kagome her heavy bag and flung it at Kikyo. Before the girls could continue they were grabbed in either arm by Naraku who was now yelling at them.

As the shouting continued Inuyasha turned around and tried to strike at Jen Zi but was flung back by Sesshoumaru who now holding a sword to Inuyasha's throat. "If you ever try to harm my mother again I will kill you. Just because you pathetic human mother is dead doesn't mean you can harm mine" Then Sesshoumaru released him by his fathers order and stepped away from him to see that the arguing from the girls and Naraku had stopped.

Then Sesshoumaru turned away from Inuyasha for a split second and Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru with Tetsusaiga, before Sesshoumaru could turn around or Inuyasha could stop Inutaisho got in the way of Sesshoumaru to defend him and was stabbed in the stomach. He fell to the ground with utter pain and Sesshoumaru leaning over him with a ripped peace of clothing trying to stop the bleeding coming from the wound.

"Dad I am really sorry I didn't mean it" cried Inuyasha while tears were spilling down his eyes.

"Inuyasha get away from him you're the one who did this" Sesshoumaru snapped with one tear fall down his face and on to his father's. Before Sesshoumaru knew it his fathers hand was on his face and he could hear his father talking.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru…look after yourself…your mother…and for Kami sakes don't kill your brother it was clearly an accident." Sesshoumaru nodded and gripped tightly on to his father's kimono. He knew his father was dieing and there was nothing he could do to save him, he felt like an idiot for leaving his healing sword Tensaiga back at the castle, and with that Sesshoumaru let another tear fall from his face.

"Sesshoumaru, it's not like you to cry, I haven't seen you do this since you saw how pretty Kagome looked when she was born." When he heard that comment he laid his head on his father's shoulder and began to cry heavily and hard but nobody could hear him except for his Father, Mother and Inuyasha. Inutaisho looked toward his mate who was sitting beside him and said that he loved her and looked towards Inuyasha and gave him a nod to show that he was leaving. He then continued to stroke Sesshoumaru's head until he departed from the earth. Sesshoumaru knew that he left by feeling his father's arm slip from his head to his back, and then he noticed he stopped breathing and then he noticed he couldn't feel his father's heart beat. Sesshoumaru cried even harder but still not loud enough to be heard and still kept a tight grip on his father's kimono.

Naraku quickly built a wooden hut and sent everyone inside to leave Sesshoumaru say a proper goodbye to his father.

While everyone was talking quietly to each other Kagome was looking out the window keeping an eye on her love and then she brook down crying. Jen Zi and Naraku ran over to comfort her.

"It's all my fault if I didn't ask Sesshoumaru to come get my bag from Inuyasha, Inutaisho would still be alive and would not have come to see what the problem was."

"No, Kagome it's my fault I shouldn't of attempted to attack Sesshoumaru with my sword; I should have known dad would have got in the way." Then Inuyasha broke down crying as well.

"Look, both of you it was a freak accident things like this happen every day, It's done that's it, and anyway you know how close Sesshoumaru was to his father and most properly thinks it was his fault…no matter how much we will try to convince he didn't kill him or how it wasn't his fault, he will always think of something to pin the blame on himself. So lets all be gentle with him for the time being, that includes you to Inuyasha. What are we going to tell his brother?

Suddenly it started raining

"Oh damn it now it's raining and Sesshoumaru will not come in here" Cursed Naraku

"Naraku if you could please build another Hut and me and Kagome will care for him" suggested Jen Zi

"If I was him I wouldn't want to be around girls it would, make me feel weak send Naraku to look after him" insisted Inuyasha

"No, Sesshoumaru will most properly come down with the flu or something after being outside for this long and will get confused and might call Naraku father. It is best if he stays with me his mother and Kagome"

Naraku, instead of building another hut he attached another room onto the hut and went outside to fetch Sesshoumaru. As he walked to Sesshoumaru he could tell that he wasn't conscious. So Naraku picked up Sesshoumaru and before he took him into the hut he saw Inutaisho's body disappear and thought that he had protected Sesshoumaru until he was cared for by someone reliable. Naraku carried Sesshoumaru into the hut that was now soaking wet and placed down by the fire to dry and then he would take him into the other room when Inuyasha finished lighting a fire in there. Then Naraku saw Inuyasha leave the other room and saw that Sesshoumaru was beginning to wake, so he quickly picked him up and placed him in the other room on a mat, Kagome had laid for him next to the fire. Jen Zi and Kagome were getting supplies for him while Naraku was looking after him. Sesshoumaru woke when the girls walked into the room and saw a blur in front him which looked like his father.

"…Father…?"

"No Sesshoumaru its Naraku." Naraku could see Sesshoumaru was filling up slowly and comforted him by saying "shhhh, get some rest, your mother and Kagome are going to care for you until you regain your strength." Then Sesshoumaru eased a bit more while Naraku left and the girls came in.

As Sesshoumaru watched the girls come in, he tilted his head back and tried to remember what happened before he fell asleep earlier.

"Wait, where am I and where is my father's body?"

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, we are in a hut Naraku quickly built and your father's body disappeared when Naraku found you. On the looks of it the 'afterlife' let your father keep his body. Now before any other questions let's change you kimono top."

Sesshoumaru looked down and found he was drenched in his father's blood, this sent even more pain into him. After he changed he was offered food but refused, thinking that he didn't deserve it. Jen Zi left the room in search of Naraku.

It had finally stopped raining and Jen Zi saw Naraku outside talking with Inuyasha.

"Naraku, its Sesshoumaru"

"Well tell him then you stupid wench" snapped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you better shut up before I kill you"

"Oh, I'm so scared, come on then let's make Sesshoumaru an orphan shall we"

"Look Inuyasha just because you're an orphan doesn't mean my son has to be one"

Before Inuyasha could do anything Naraku got in the way.

"Look you two there has already been an accident today so stop snapping each other; this isn't what Inutaisho would have wanted. Now Jen Zi what is that you want from me"

"Well Sesshoumaru will not eat or do anything, I am afraid that if this continues over the next few days he will get really ill and will most properly join his father. What should we do?"

"Feh just let him die; no-one will miss him"

"Inuyasha wise up now, have you got a heart. You disgust me" Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome screaming and crying at him. He tried to embrace her but was pushed away, and then he saw her give him an angered look and went to Sesshoumaru.

Not seeing what was going on Naraku told Jen Zi… "All you have to do is say the right things to him. I will show you." And with that they went to see Sesshoumaru. When they entered the room they were shocked to see that Sesshoumaru moved he was now sitting up against a wall embracing Kagome. Just then Inuyasha walked in behind them and Sesshoumaru held Kagome tighter and let out a threatening growl.

"Inuyasha get out you're the last person I want to see" Growled Sesshoumaru

"Leave it love he's not worth it" Kagome snickered.

"Inuyasha out I want to see Sesshoumaru in private!" Snapped Naraku

Inuyasha did what he was told and left the room. Naraku knelt down to Sesshoumaru who now loosened his grip on Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru is there a reason you refuse to eat?" As this was being said Naraku motioned Kagome to stand by Jen Zi.

"Why, do I deserve to? I killed my father I don't deserve to live." Angered by the answer Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders roughly shaking him and shouted… "To begin with you didn't kill him I wonder how many times I will have to drill that through your head and secondly do you think your father wants you to do this to yourself you stupid boy, can't you remember what he told you before he died? To look after yourself and your family, the more you do this the more you are betraying his will!" Naraku stopped shaking him and looked into his eyes. He could see anger and sorrow so he tried to embrace him but didn't succeed, so instead he told Kagome to look after him. And with that Naraku left with Jen Zi.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and embraced him. She could tell the tensing in his muscles had loosened and he laid his head on her shoulder and told her not to let go no matter what. He lay down on the floor pulling Kagome with him and they started to talk.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

"Yes"

"Are you feeling any better, you had a really bad temperature earlier"

"I seem to be feeling better. Why do you ask?"

"Well tomorrow father thinks it is best that we travel to one of the castles, he thinks we will be more protected and we will regain our strength there." Kagome could see that his face had changed slightly and thought she had upset him.

"Gomen Sesshy, I am a baka for speaking like that only after you are 'healing' I'm really, really Go-"Before Kagome could finish Sesshoumaru pulled her closely to him and kissed her passionately. After he took his lips away Kagome felt a little disappointed to feel the warmth leave her mouth but thought it was the best. She tried to leave his embrace but he wouldn't let go, she looked up to see a teasing smirk on his face which made her blush. He saw this and pulled in for another romantic kiss, after he parted he whispered into her ear… "

There is nothing to be sorry about my love, I know my father is in a better place and if it is possible I think it would be appropriate to stay at my palace. After all it is the fastest journey and also it is appropriate to be mated before marriage, but I don't think here is the right place to do so."

"So Sesshy aren't you meant to mark me to show I am yours as well. Bind our lives together?" She looked very convincing.

"All in good time my love and what is this silly nickname you give me. I am not quite sure I like it"

"Well you got to live with it because I like it ha, ha, ha"

He grabbed her and tickled her violently "Are you going to call me Sesshy then"

"No…ok…ha…please I give in…ha…Sesshoumaru…please" He let her go and kissed her face romantically then travelled down to her neck and kissed that intimately.

As all of this was going on Jen Zi was listening by the door and went to tell Naraku. He found this very amusing and decided to see what the love birds were up to. As He and Jen Zi approached the door they saw that they're children had fallen into a deep sleep, still holding on to each other tenderly.

That night seemed to go very fast and as the sun was beginning to rise Sesshoumaru woke as he always did at this time. He noticed Kagome was no longer in the room so he decided to smell her out. Her scent led him to a hot spring where she alone was bathing. As he was about to approach her she started to sing…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me._

As she finished the song she was about to rise when she felt hands on her shoulders. She didn't jump because she knew it was her lover. He kissed her on the lips but not looking at her body. The kiss was so good she lifted herself out of the water not realizing that she had no clothes on. When they parted she was sitting on his lap not wearing anything, she quickly realized this and covered herself with her hands. He saw this and took off his shirt and wrapped it around her. When she saw him topless she couldn't help but blush, she quickly turned her head to give him privacy. As he saw this he thought he should tease her, he slithered his hands around her back and pulled her close to him making her blush more.

"What's the matter Kags? You are bound to have seen me like this before, no need to blush so much"

She thought since he teased her, she will tease him back

"Oh, don't flatter yourself I've seen guys way more attractive than you. Out of a rating of 5 I will give you 3. You see you aren't that good looking"

"Really then why are you still blushing even when you speak to me, it looks as if the more you look at me the more you go red"

She couldn't think of a good come back so she removed the top he put on her and pulled him into the hot spring.

"What was that for?"

"That's what you get for teasing me"

She jumped out of the spring, put on the shirt and watched him get out behind her. As he used his magic to try himself he noticed she was struggling to do up the shirt he put on her.

"Oh, little Kags can't do up a shirt, how pathetic"

"It's not my fault you wear funny looking kimonos"

Instead of answering he walked up to her and tied the kimono shirt. She blushed again.

"Look the sun has risen; our parents are most properly wondering where we are" Said Sesshoumaru while once again using his magic to create a shirt for himself. "Let's return to the hut for breakfast"

Kagome nodded and they returned to the hut.

When they arrived at the hut everyone was awake and they all turned around to see who had entered the hut. Jaken and Inuyasha's face dropped when they saw Kagome walk in with only underwear and Sesshoumaru's kimono top on. Kagome finally noticed what they were staring at and blushed. Jaken was about to offend her but Sesshoumaru sent him a death glare which caused the imp not to say a word.

"Feh if the imp won't say anything I will. Kagome why are you wearing that? You reek of my brother, its disgusting" Shouted Inuyasha

"Shut up Inuyasha, at least when he says he loves me he means it and he doesn't go round my back sleeping with my sister."

"Right that's enough stop this petty fighting Inuyasha. If I haven't got anything to say you shouldn't I'm her father not you and I will judge what she wears is appropriate." Naraku snapped.

"Arigato, father"

"Kagome do you think you should be saying that word around Sesshoumaru in his current condition?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, my 'condition' is just fine and as a matter of fact Kagome has told me that we should return to one of the castles." Snapped Sesshoumaru, "If you don't mind Naraku I wish to return to my father's castle"

"Not a problem Sesshoumaru." And with that they set off back to the castle.

When they returned they found the palace it was an utter mess. Sesshoumaru's guard which was his father's best ally ran up to Sesshoumaru and told him what happened. "Sesshoumaru, Takemaru has escaped and is searching all the Western lands to seek you and your father out" The guard noticed that Inutaisho was nowhere to be found, so he assumed he was on a business trip. "We must inform your father at once"

"That is not necessary; my father was killed last night." As Sesshoumaru said this he tightened the grip on Kagome's hand. The guard was completely shocked. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry. How did this happen?"

"All you need to know is that my father's killer will not get away with it, I will kill the killer with the same sword he struck my father with even if there is a barrier on it"

The guard was devastated over the news of his fallen ally; he remembered a few months ago Inutaisho, Naraku and himself were writing the king's will. He told them that he felt that his life was going to end very soon so they were discussing what to put in the will. Jen Zi had heard about it but didn't want to get involved, it hurt too much to discuss. Inutaisho told the guard to always protect his son from Takemaru and release the barrier off Tetsusaiga so that he could wield it. And he told Naraku to help Sesshoumaru rule the western lands. The will was never completed so Jen Zi and Inuyasha never got anything; everything that belonged to Inutaisho now belonged to Sesshoumaru.

The guard finally came out of a trance when Naraku put his hand on his shoulder and said "Monomaru, I think it is time the young lord saw the will of his father's." "Yes I agree".

Naraku then signalled Jen Zi to take the children away so that they could show Sesshoumaru the will in private. When they left Naraku headed to Inutaisho's study and told Monomaru to bring the young lord up in ten minutes. Monomaru pulled Sesshoumaru to a chair and asked what happened to his father. Sesshoumaru told him in a matter of five minutes since he didn't see no point in going in to detail, and he was telling the tale he sounded bitterly angry. Monomaru thought he heard a glimpse of sorrow in him but it passed very quickly.

"Sesshoumaru, how are copping so far"

"Well, why do you ask?"

Before he could answer he noticed ten minutes had passed, he grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist and said "Come it's time"

As they entered the room Naraku was leaning near a desk which belonged to Inutaisho and signalled Sesshoumaru to sit down. He handed him the scroll with the will and the young lord began to read it. When he finished he was about to roll it up when a letter slipped out with his name on it. He opened it and began to read.

_My dearest son,_

_If you are reading this now I have passed on to the other world. I knew this day wasn't far away as I was having visions in my dreams of you holding on to me weeping away, I know you will protect your family and take the thrown. As you are aware since I am not able to crown you, you shall remain prince of the western lands instead of king. I wish I could see this day, I wish I could see you marrying Kagome and watching her bear your heir. So you know I am never really gone I'm always with you. Naraku and Monomaru have the royal jewels kept safe, and since I can no longer protect you myself my son I am relying on them to instead. I wish you the best my son and writing this letter to you is one of the most upsetting things I have ever done. I think we both know it's not easy to say goodbye but nevertheless it has to be done. Stay strong and always remember that you are a great prince and that I love you dearly._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Father _

_P.S. Try not to argue with your brother, too much_

When Sesshoumaru finished reading the letter a tear drop fell from his face and on to the letter. Naraku saw this and comforted him by place a hand on his shoulder. Monomaru could smell that Sesshoumaru was going to really cry, so he stepped out of the room to leave him weep on peace. Naraku on the other hand was aware what going to happen but he remained. Slowly the prince put his head on his father's desk and wept long and hard. This cry was loud enough for even a human to hear. As he was weeping Jen Zi was walking past the room when she felt her son in distress. She ran into the room and he quickly raised his head, hiding his tears from his mother. She could obviously tell that he had been crying so she walked over him, kneeled down to his chair and held out her hand as a sign of comfort. He saw this and dived off his chair, into her embrace and wept on her shoulder, on the floor.

"It's ok darling, we are all going to get through this as a family." Normally Sesshoumaru would have snapped at her for speaking to him like a child but he needed to hear these words. They were the comfort he was seeking.

"Arigato, Okaa-san." She was suddenly surprised, she didn't realise that he would reply to her and that was her comfort. 'We are starting to bond a lot better' she thought 'if only your father was here'.

When she finally released him from her embrace she smiled at him and he returned it. They had not realised that was already dark and that they had missed dinner.

"Wow, 8:00pm already, we have missed dinner. Come on let's get some." Jen Zi said. "And before you say anything you shall eat or I will feed you myself"

"Who said I was not going to eat" Sesshoumaru said pretending to be startled

"Very funny, come on. Are you joining us Naraku?"

"Yea, go ahead I'll be down in a sec. Let me just lock up here. You should of invited Monomaru too but he's most probably retired to bed." They left him to lock up.

As soon as dinner was over Sesshoumaru went to bed and the two adults stayed up and chatted.

As Sesshoumaru climbed the stairs he was starting to wonder where Kagome was, but as soon as he walked by Rin's bedroom he could here Kagome singing a lullaby to Rin…

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_How I wonder what you are._

When Kagome finished singing she found that Rin was fast asleep. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and bid her goodnight.

As she left the room and closed the door Sesshoumaru grabbed her playfully and carried her to his chambers. He pushed her through the door and kissed her intimately, first on the mouth and then trailed down her neck. Now he was nibbling at her ear when Kagome said…

"Love, not that I'm trying to ruin the mood but there is a something that I am not comfortable about." Sesshoumaru looked up at her confused.

"What are you nervous?"

"What of you? Never, it's just the fact you forgot to close the bedroom door and I don't like the fact of people watching us"

"It's not like Inuyasha is going to do anything"

"It's not him I was worried about…"

Before she could continue they heard Sango scream from the opposite room. "Miroku you pervert, groping me is one thing but spying on people is another!" "Oh, come on Sango I was only having a laugh" "I wonder how funny you think it will be if Sesshoumaru finds out you were spying on him. And Kagome, Kami knows what she will do; she will most probably rag you dead." "Oh crap, please don't tell them I beg you and please don't tell Naraku or Lady Jen Zi they will kill me too" "If you behave yourself I won't tell Naraku or Jen Zi" "What about Sesshoumaru and Kagome?" "Miroku, I have been screaming at you for ages I think they have heard, especially Sesshoumaru with his hearing" "Oops, umm I think it is time we should sleep now don't you"

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand listening to them anymore so he closed the door; they were so loud that they nearly deafened him. He turned around to find Kagome on the bed already in her night kimono.

"I believe you promised me an heir"

"Yes, I did Sesshy"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!"

"Ok sorry, anyway I promised to give you an heir and you promised to mark me as yours"

He didn't answer instead he crawled onto the bed and kissed her smack on the lips. He closed his eyes then trailed down her neck until he reached her collar bone. He bit into her and marked her as his own, to begin with it stung her a little but she soon adapted to it. Now it was time for her part of the bargain. I guess you know what happened next.

The next morning Kagome woke before Sesshoumaru which is unusual, she glanced over to her side to see her Prince Charming snuggled into her shoulder. She looked in awe, she really didn't want to wake him so instead she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After 5 minutes she got bored and attempted to get up, but was stuck since an arm slithered over her waist and pulled her back down. She turned to see a pair of handsome golden eyes staring back at her with love and compassion in them.

"Morning, Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages my dear, I hope I didn't hurt you too much when I marked you"

"Not at all, you do know it is morning and everyone would have woken by now"

"So, doesn't mean we have too"

"Come now Sesshy we have to get up"

"Stop calling me that ridiculous name wench"

"Hey, don't call me that"

"Well then, don't call me Sesshy. And we don't have to get up its only 7:00am; you're normally in here till 8:00am anyway"

"Yea but you get up 6:00am; your mum will most probably have a heart attack"

"Don't worry it will do her good"

"Sesshoumaru you are too evil"

"Thanks for the compliment"

"It wasn't supposed to b-." Before Kagome could finish Sesshoumaru kissed her full on the lips to shut her up.

"That's got to be like the seventh time you've done that"

"Well if it keeps you quiet who's complaining?"

Kagome kissed him on the lips and headed for the hot springs, with Sesshoumaru following sneakily. As soon as they were done bathing and dressing they went downstairs for breakfast. As they sat at the table Naraku spoke…

"Kami Sesshoumaru, me and your mother thought you weren't here. It's not like you to stay in bed long. Then again my daughter is with you and she most probably provoked you to stay with her in bed. What type of monster have I raised?

"Hey dad, he's the one who wanted to stay in bed and you raised a pretty little princess not a monster" Kagome said jokily.

"Don't flatter yourself little sis." Kikyo insulted, sitting at the opposite side of the table with Inuyasha.

"I don't believe anyone was talking to you so next time, keep your mouth shut until someone thinks you're worthy enough to be spoken to"

"Hey Sesshoumaru contain your wench"

"Shut it Inuyasha unless you want an early death. After all you do deserve it"

"Why? Is it because I'm a Hanyou?"

"No, but good answer"

"Then why"

"Well I thought it was obvious but you have proven that you are too dense to know. It is because you sent our father to an early grave. And so you know you are not dead yet because he asked me not to do so"

Inuyasha growled threaten and charged at Sesshoumaru but was knocked back to a wall. Before both of them knew it they both received a slap across the face from Jen Zi.

"Both of you behave now this instant. If you two carry on like this you are going to kill each other. Sesshoumaru you should know better, after all with the new child on the way. Do you really want it without a father?"

"Huh, I'm pregnant? Well that came fast"

"Sesshoumaru I thought you could smell it"

"Only females can"

"Kagome so you know a full-fledged Demon is born in a matter of three days. I am surprised you haven't noticed that you have gone a little wider, this time tomorrow you will be like a balloon." As Jen Zi explained this to Kagome her mouth dropped.

She grabbed Sesshoumaru's claw. "Come on love we have got to prepare the nursery, we can paint it cream since we are not sure of its gender."

"No need to Kagome, I left Sesshoumaru's nursery as he grew up and it's the colour cream too"

"Well saves me the trouble." Sesshoumaru said relieved.

"Wow that hurt." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru unconsciously protectively held Kagome to see what's wrong.

"Don't worry love, the baby just kicked that's all. And it damn well hurt to"

"Sesshoumaru, son why don't you take her up to bed to rest because on the looks of it the baby might come sooner than we thought"

"Huh, Jen Zi I only became pregnant this morning. I can't have the baby now it will be too small and will die"

"It won't love, Sesshoumaru is a full fledged demon and you're a priestess demoness, with your two powers things will move twice as fast. Now rest love I have a feeling a baby will be on the way tomorrow." Jen Zi explained.

"Kagome, I will inform your brothers and sisters of this so don't worry, go to bed and rest for the baby."

"Hai"

Kagome stood to her feet and noticed that her stomach had enlarged again. Not used to the new found weight Kagome began to fall until Sesshoumaru caught her just in time.

"Baka"

"Well sorry, I didn't know that it grows this fast"

"Obviously, you hardly know anything"

"And you hardly know enough, NEVER EVER mess with a lady with a baby whose hormones are just about to shoot out the window"

Before the arguing could continue a bright light flashed and there in front of their eyes, there stood Inutaisho with a grin on his face.

"Father?!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both said.

"Daddies home" Inutaisho said with an excited voice. "And I heard I'm going to be a granddad, how cool is that"

Jen Zi leapt out of her chair and dived into his arms. "Oh my love I have missed you so much." "I know my love, but I'm here now, everything is going to be next to normal"

"Dad, I didn't-"

"It's ok Inuyasha it wasn't your fault." And with that Inuyasha dived into his fathers arms. When he released Inuyasha he walked over to Sesshoumaru who only now let Kagome go and she was balancing on her own. Her father got concerned so he walked over to keep her up.

"So Sesshoumaru, I guess I will see you raise a family and get crowned. But you will be crowned as king not prince, as for now you shall remain a prince." "I guess so…" "Oh, what am I blabbering for, I know what I want off you and I only received it when I died." Sesshoumaru looked very confused until Inutaisho grabbed his shoulders and embraced him in a tight hug. Everyone was shocked at Inutaisho's sudden outburst mostly Sesshoumaru, eventually he gave in and returned the hug.

Before anyone could move Takemaru burst through the window and took Sesshoumaru from his father's embrace, now he had almost knocked Sesshoumaru unconscious and was holding a sword to his throat. He snickered.

"Oh, dear brother a little birdie told me you were dead. But I guess he was lying"

"I have been dead, and why would this so-called-birdie tell you about that?"

"Maybe it's the fact he wanted Sesshoumaru hmm how can I say this… dead"

"Who"

"Hmm, let me think. Oh I remember. That little birdie was none other than Inuyasha."

"You lie"

"Why would I?"

Inutaisho hesitated. "Inuyasha, please tell me you didn't"

"Father, I…"

"Told you." Takemaru smirked. "Now say goodbye to the little prince"

"NO!!!!"

As he was about to attack Sesshoumaru he was flung back by a ball of pure power, as he turned to see his attacker, he saw Kagome standing there trying to catch her breath, that was too much power to handle in her state.

"Do you think that was wise little miko? In your state I can easily kill you and the child." Takemaru snapped. "Wait the child. If I kill that then the prince there will be no heir to the thrown. Since that half breed Inuyasha isn't a full Royal he can't take it. I hope you scream girl, I love when your kind does that"

"MY KIND?! Don't get me started on you, you sexists freak. If you haven't noticed I'm pregnant and I'm really annoyed so if I was you I would shut it right now!"

Takemaru attacked and Naraku protected her by putting up a barrier. Inutaisho ran over to Sesshoumaru who was amazingly still conscious and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai, and before you carry on with your questions, don't you think they need our help?"

"Ok, I can take a hint"

They both charged at Takemaru and knocked him unconscious. Inutaisho himself made sure he was tied securely and Sesshoumaru ran to Kagome who was holding her stomach in agony.

"Ah…Sessh…it's coming"

"You're sure"

"Of course I'm sure I'm the one who is in agony"

"Ok, no need to get touchy." Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and carried her to their room, which was followed by the whole family. In the bedroom Jen Zi prepared the equipment for the birthing.

"Right now you men keep your eyes on Kagome's upper half. Especially you Miroku! Sango and Kikyo, you two can help me here with the birthing of the child."

Sango gave Kagome a reassuring nod and walked to Jen Zi. Kikyo on the other hand took Kagome's hand and said. "Sister I know we have had our ups and downs but let's make a fresh start. What do you say?" "Hai, Onee-chan" Shave gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and went to assist Jen Zi and Sango. Then it began.

"Jesus Christ it kills"

"Be strong"

"That's easy for you to say Sessh; you're not the one who is giving birth here. How would you feel like if you had to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon?"

"I wish I could take the pain away"

"I wish you could too"

After one long hour it was all over.

"Hey Inutaisho, what do you think about having a granddaughter?"

"It's a girl?" asked an excited Sesshoumaru.

"Look for your self" she handed the baby to him and he stared at her in awe. "She's an image of you love" Sesshoumaru said.

She had a crescent moon on her forehead, strips on her face like her father, black hair, and blue eyes like her mother and had a pair of dog ears. "Sesshoumaru you know what abilities she has already, don't you?" Kagome asked. He handed the baby to her and told her the abilities. "She has both of our powers combined, both youkai and Miko and she can also hide her youkai like you. So no one will ever know if she's youkai or human."

Kagome glanced down at the blue orbs and then turned too looked at her lover. "Everyone I think we should leave Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone a minute" Sango and Kikyo said in unite. They all left and went to the living room.

"So, Sesshy what do you want to call her?"

"You want me to name her?"

"Of course I suck at names"

"What your language around her"

"Sorry, dad"

"Very funny"

"Well, call her something before she's one already"

"Umm, what do you think of Jade Silver Phoenix?"

"Yea that's both powerful and adorable, but for short can we call her Jade?"

"Love, Silver Phoenix is her middle name"

"Oh, ok then"

He gave her a loving kiss and kissed Jade on her forehead. She was giggling. "Well I guess she loves her father." With that he gave Kagome another kiss, took the baby off her and headed to the living room.

When he arrived he caught Inuyasha and his father arguing…

"Why would you betray your brother like that? How dare you, you have brought dishonour to our family"

"Maybe it's the fact everyone was smothering poor little Sesshoumaru while I mourned all alone in grief"

"That's still no excuse."

"Gomen father, I will never do such a thing again"

"Seal it with your blood."

"Hai" when they finished they had only now noticed Sesshoumaru with the baby.

"So Sesshoumaru, what have you named her?" Naraku asked

"Jade Silver Phoenix"

"That first name, did you name her after Kagome's mother?"

"Hai"

"Is there a reason why?"

"I know Kagome wished that her mother was here to see this and in a way she still is. Kagome just doesn't realize it yet"

"May I hold her?"

"Of course" Sesshoumaru handed Naraku Jade and he loved everything about her.

"She's an image of both of you"

"Arigato"

After everyone saw and held Jade he took her to bed and he also turned in for the night.

**(A/N: 16 years later)**

"Mom, Dad where is my kimono? I just had it." Shouted Jade

Sesshoumaru knocked and walked into the room. "Did you check under your bed?"

"Yea"

"On the floor?"

"Yea"

"In your wardrobe?"

"Ye-, umm no." She ran to the wardrobe and pulled out the kimono.

"Found it"

"See!"

"Yea whatever, now dad leave so I can get changed"

"No, you're wearing that when we leave for a meeting with the emperor of china later, I want you to do a bit more training in the dojo. I heard from your grandfather that the emperor's son is a flirt"

"Don't worry dad, I used to dodging Miroku so I think I should be fine and anyway you and mum are with me"

"Yes but just encase we get split up. Now no more arguments meet your trainer in the dojo in five minutes and don't forget on our visit you have to be sweet and innocent. Hai?"

"Hai"

When Jade arrived she was wearing a blue kimono top and trousers with gold markings all over it. She also let her hair run wildly but straight down her back.

After training she ran down stairs only to run into Inuyasha.

"Gomen uncle"

"You better be"

"Hey, take a chill"

"Don't sass me wench"

"You cheeky Hanyou"

"Don't talk to me like that, respect your elders"

"I do, but not a filthy Hanyou who can't even accept an apology"

SLAP Inuyasha slapped his niece so hard she fell to the floor. Now she had a massive red mark on her face.

"Inuyasha, PUNCH don't you ever harm my daughter. You disgust me, hitting a teenage girl and one who is your blood." Sesshoumaru shouted as he rushed in to the room. "Daughter, go get ready and tell your mother to do something to get rid of that mark on your face."

"Hai" Jade left the room emotionless.

10 minutes Jade returned to the room. Everyone's face dropped they couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She wore a long white sleeved top with golden thin patterns that revealed her stomach, a long white skirt with golden patterns and a gold crescent moon in the middle, a pair of white boots just in case of battle but barely seen because her skirt was too long, her black hair reached just above her hips and had a sailor moon like tiara on but instead of a gem she had a blue crescent moon on it and she was in her human form.

"Jade you look so graceful and elegant." Jen Zi said in shock

"Every man/youkai in China will completely fall for you." Kagome added

"Yes, and before we leave I have a present for you." Sesshoumaru took a box from behind his armour and handed it to her.

"Oh, father you really didn't need to-"

"Open it." Jade opened the box and found a heart shaped Jade diamond necklace inside. (A/N: like the one of titanic but the colour of jade)

"…Father…" Jade was speechless

"Well that's surprising, for the first time in your life you're speechless." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Arigato. Otou-San." Jade ran to her father and embraced him in a tight hug. He returned the hug until Jaken ran in with a dress on and an 18 year old Rin followed him giggling.

"Milord the Emperor of China has arrived here instead. He is waiting for you outside with his brothers; children and I think a training group."

"Well don't be rude Jaken invite them in." Jaken ran off and came back with the guests.

"Emperor Sun Hai, Sun Li it's very good to see you again." Sesshoumaru said.

"Like wise Prince Sesshoumaru, it's been quite a while and it's good to see you too Lady Kagome." Emperor Sun Hai replied. "This is my brother Sun Kin, you already know Sun Li, these are my children Princess Sun Lian and Prince Gao and these are Li's training group I'm sorry that we had to bring so many people with us.

"It's ok." Sesshoumaru replied. Then Sesshoumaru was doing all his introductions until there was one left.

"And this is my daughter, heir to the thrown of Japan, Princess Jade Silver Phoenix." Jade stepped forward and bowed. "It's an honour to meet the Emperor of China."

"Such a beautiful and charming child, she has your eyes Kagome." Sun Hai said as he kissed Jade's hand. "You're so cute and sweet, it looks like you follow your footsteps but you're a daddies girl."

"Sun Hai, you should be a fortune teller." Kagome laughed. "And anyway Jade is far more beautiful than me."

"Perhaps, but you two resemble each other so much. If I didn't know better I would say you were sisters."

"Arigato" The girls said in unite.

After all the greetings the guests were shown to their rooms and Sesshoumaru told them all about his daughter (non-bragging). He took them to the dojo and they saw how she deadly she looked and at the same time as graceful as a swan. She stopped when she noticed eyes on her. Unaware of whom it was she readied herself for battle.

"Don't be alarmed daughter it's only me and our guests."

"Oh, gomen"

Before the conversation could go any further a messenger ran in and handed a letter to Jade, he then left.

"May I be excused father?"

"Hai"

"Arigato"

As she left Sun Hai told the rest to go up to their rooms.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you worry what message your daughter just got?"

"Iau, there is no need to. I already know who it is off so there is no need for me to worry. He explained. "It's off her best friend Takuto, he will most probably returning soon from a course he was on."

They thought they heard Jade scream and ran into the Royal garden. When they arrived they found Jade screaming of joy.

"Who is that off darling?" Sesshoumaru asked pretending not to know

"He's returning" Jade replied with tears of happiness streaming down her eyes.

"When"

"Tomorrow, daddy he wants to ask me something important that will change both our lives"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's my hand in marriage"

"You're only 16"

"And"

"Oh never mind, go to bed now the sooner you sleep the sooner you will see him"

"Hai, goodnight daddy goodnight Sun Hai"

"Goodnight Princess"

"Goodnight daughter" Sesshoumaru said as he hugged her. Then he gave her a kiss on the fore head and she collapsed in his arms letting her youkai form show.

"What happened?"

"She's only asleep"

"No, I mean those ears and markings"

"This is her true form"

"Oh, I thought she was possessed for a moment then"

Sun Hai turned in for the night and Sesshoumaru carried his daughter to her room and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight my angel" He whispered into her ear before he left the room. When he got to his room he saw Kagome there with Jade's letter in her hand.

"I think he's going to ask for hand honey" Kagome explained

"I thought as much" He replied as he climbed into bed. Kagome cuddled to him.

"Will you let her marry him, Sessh?"

"I'm not going to deny her of her love. However if he breaks her heart I will break his head"

"Touching words love" She replied sarcastically.

"Kagome"

"Hmm"

"When is the last time I kissed you, it's seems ages"

"Sesshoumaru, it was only this morning" She giggled

"Gosh, that was ages"

"Oh, Sessh-" She was cut off by a very sinister but playful smirk. He kissed her passionately for a little while and then he released her. She snuggled closer to him and then eventually they fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jade dressed in her best kimono and ran to her parent's room and banged on the door.

"Mum, Dad wake up, Takuto will be here in an hour."

"Hmm, what time is it?"

"8:00am"

"Well your father isn't here; he's most probably down stairs. Go and see him and I'll be down in 5 minutes"

"Okay." Then Jade ran down stairs.

Sesshoumaru and Sun Hai were having a conversation while eating breakfast until Jade ran into the room.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast"

"We haven't the time. Takuto will be here in a half hour"

"Jade calm down, you still have time to eat"

"But…"

"No buts now come have breakfast"

"Hai" She then sat and ate her food.

"Ohayo everyone." Kagome greeted as she entered the room.

"Hi mum"

"Hello Lady Kagome"

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to his wife. "Good morning my wife." He then gave her a chaste kiss and sat her for breakfast.

After breakfast there was a knock at the door…

"He's here. Come on let's go see him." Jade screamed in excitement.

"Calm down." Kagome said.

As she walked to the door it was opened and Takuto walked through the door looking like a prince. He bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome then walked to Jade and kissed her hand.

"It's been a long time princess"

"It has"

"Now I wish to ask you a question"

"No wait, I think it will be better if you ask me in the garden." Jade then showed Takuto the way to the garden.

He sat her down on a bench and then kneeled in front of her. "Jade I know this is a bit soon but… will you… become my mate?"

"Really, you want me as yours?"

"Hai"

"Of course I will." He kissed her on the lips until her parents walked in.

"Uhh, hi daddy"

"Hi yourself"

Takuto walked over to Sesshoumaru and bowed. "Milord I wish to have your daughter's hand in marriage. If that's ok with you"

"I think you're the most suitable mate she could have, however promise me never to break her heart"

"Hai"

"Oh, daddy." Jade ran to her father and gave him a bear hug. "Arigato."

That is the story of love…

The End.

Epilogue

Sango and Miroku left the palace and raised a family. Miroku never stopped flirting.

Inuyasha and Kikyo lived at Keade's village and had 12 children.

Naraku never got rid of the kids.

Inutaisho and Jen Zi went on a second honeymoon. First one was a disaster. You really don't want to know.

Jade and Takuto got married and had a child called Mitsuki.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had another child named Yuki and continued to raise Rin as one of their own.


End file.
